wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing items
This page details items obtained by fishing. There are many kinds of items that can be caught using the fishing skill; fish, containers, and other objects. Fish In WoW, some fished water (or lava) creatures are not fish in a biological sense, although most are fish. There are many kinds of fish that can be caught. Most fit a specific game function category; some fish overlap more than one category. Fish listed on this page are caught by fishing, but some mobs, such as murlocs will drop some these same fish, and some vendors sell some of these same fish. Some fish are only sold by vendors and cannot be caught by fishing. These are just like any other vended food, but have the food type 'fish' which matters mainly to hunters for their hunter pets. Some fish, such as the Threshadons, are water mobs and are killed in combat, not fished. Mobs have a graphic model that can be interacted with. Fished items generally have no specific graphic representation until they are caught, then appear as an inventory icon. Some fish, such as the Loch Modan , can be both fished or hunted as water mobs. Normal fish Normal fish are the most frequently caught. They are a free source of food and skillups for cooking, although they do not provide buffs like some other cooked foods. If you're able to heal yourself or have a reliable supply of bandages, you probably won't need to bother keeping the normal fish you catch, unless you are a hunter with a fish eating pet. If you do not need the cooking skill-up, note that cooked fish generally sell for a higher price to a vendor, while in the auction house, raw fish often carry a premium. The raw fish have the item type and subtype Trade Goods, Meat. This is where you will find them in the auction house. This is true even for the ones that can be consumed raw. The cooked fish have the item type and subtype Consumables, Food. Buffing fish Cooking these Buff fish adds an additional buff to their raw use of health restoration. You may only have one 'well fed' food buff at a time. Food buffs stack with every other buff, whether from a potion or a spell. As above, the raw fish have the item type and subtype Trade Goods, Meat, where you will find them in the auction house. This is true even for the ones that can be consumed raw. The cooked fish have the item type and subtype Consumables, Food. Raw Lightning Eel is a Trade Goods, Other. In the Wrath of the Lich King Expansion, many of the cooked fish also require the use of that are available from the new cooking dailys. Alchemic fish Some fish are used in Alchemy to create potions and oils. Alchemic fish have the item type and subtype Trade Goods, Other, except Deviate Fish is a Consumable, Food & Drink. Quest fish Some fish are the object of a quest. They may or may not have other uses, and may appear in other sections of this page detailing that use. The quest fish that are only used in a quest are typically a quest item type, and can only be caught while you are doing the quest. These will also typically have no vend value. Red Snapper, a typical quest item type quest fish, cannot be fed to a cat hunter pet that eats fish. Some of these quests are repeatable, and the quest fish for repeatable quests are typically not a quest type item, can be caught, traded, and vended normally. are the object of the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza fishing competition, and disappear from all players' inventory four hours after the competition, so that each week's competition starts with zero fish already caught. The secondary 'quest' for these fish is a special turn-in to redeem these fish for cash before they disappear. Trophy fish See main article. Certain uncommon fish can be caught which can be wielded in the off hand, with the exception of the trophy groupers and trophy lobsters which can not. Equipping the trophy fish in the off hand will not show the fish on the character, but if the trophy fish is equipped, typing 'z' to show the wielded weapons will show the trophy fish. Trophy fish are wieldable objects, they do not stack in your inventory, each takes a slot, except see the wieldable cooking ingredient fish, which do stack. There are three major subcategories of trophy fishes: Most (older) trophy fish are a variation of a normal or buffing fish, but unlike their non trophy counterparts, these trophy fish cannot be eaten as fish nor used in recipes. They are available in what appears to be a partially populated range of sizes, specified in pounds of weight. Since there is a consensus of which few sizes are available, it appears that these are generated off a table, not at random over a range of values. The main purpose of these fish is to be displayed proudly to other players. They can be fed to hunter pets that eat fish, but only producing the same results as feeding a normal fish of that type, there is no benefit from the specialness nor extra size. These trophy fish can be sent via mail, sold to vendors, sold on the auction house, and traded. The demand in the auction house is low, but they do sell, and you can get surprisingly much for your trophy fish on occasion. The item type and subtype for these fish is Miscellaneous, Junk. This is where you find them in the auction house. These fish include the following: * Mud Snappers ** ** ** * Catfishes ** ** ** ** ** * Redgills ** ** ** ** ** ** * Groupers ** ** ** ** ** * Salmons ** ** ** ** ** ** * Mightfishes ** ** ** ** * Lobsters ** ** ** ** ** ** ** The Burning Crusade added two fish which can both be trophy fish or can be used in cooking recipes (see above): * * These have the Miscellaneous, Junk type and subtype, even though you might expect them to be Trade Goods, Meat items. These bind on pickup and cannot be traded, and are very rare (estimated roughly 0.1% of catches in their respective locations.) * adds +5 Stamina when wielded off hand. Caught in the fishing pond in Orgrimmar. * adds +5 Stamina when wielded off hand. Caught in the waters or lava in Ironforge. The quest fish can be wielded in the off hand as a trophy fish, but the Feralas Ahi can only be caught when you are on the quest, the fish has the unique property, so you can only have one, and the fish must be turned in to complete the quest which grants artisan level fishing skill, raising the fishing skill cap from 225 to 300, so most people who catch it will prefer to turn it in than to display it. It can be used as a trophy fish while you are on the quest. Weapon fish These very rare fish provide the unique novelty of a weapon that looks like a fish. These bind on equip, so can be sold at the auction house. Due to their uniqueness, they can fetch a high price. They are weapon items. (See Foodfight for more food weapons.) * , a one-handed mace. * , a one-handed mace. * , a dagger. Vendor trash fish The item type and subtype for these fish is Miscellaneous, Junk. * , can be fed to a fish eating pet. * , can be fed to a fish eating pet. High value vendor fish These rare fish are designed to be turned in to vendors for a bunch of cash. There is no other in-game effect, so there is not much point to trading these. The item type and subtype for these fish is Miscellaneous, Junk. (Since the item type is the same as for the Felblood Snapper, you should be able to feed these to your fish eating pet.) * , a rare fish which sells to vendors for 6 gold. Magic fish This very rare fish has a few magic effects. He binds on pickup. You'll need flight capability to even try to obtain him. * Containers Several kinds of containers can be fished. Containers must be opened in order to loot the contents. After the container is fully looted, the container disappears. Except Clams (since Patch 3.0.2) containers do not stack in your inventory, each takes a slot. Looting them can often save space, since the loot will often stack. If a container looks empty, but does not disappear, it still contains a item that you cannot see. Often the item is a , which is not visible to you once you have learned the skill it grants. These containers can be sold to other players who need the Weather-Beaten Journal. Container fish Several fish you can catch contain gems or rings, so don't forget to open them when you catch them. They all can be caught in the same area as the non-bloated variety, but are only containers; they can't be used as food and disappear after they are opened. * (level 5) * (level 15) * (level 15) * (level 25) * (level 35) * (level 35) * (level 45) * (level 45) * (level 55) * (level 70) Container fish for quests One fish is a specific target of a fishing quest and contains the item (another fish) that must be collected and turned in. See Quest fish above for more details. *Quest fish (level 70) Clams Various Clams can be fished and should be opened for clam meats and occasional pearls. * * * * Venture Company crates These infrequently-found non-locked Venture Company crates are labeled "Venture Company Supplies" and always contain a small quantity of engineering supplies such as Rough Blasting Powder, Iron Strut, etc. * (level 15) * (level 25) * (level 35) * (level 45) Trunks These infrequently-found non-locked trunks may contain bolts of cloth, leather, and uncommon quality gear. * (level 15) * (level 25) * (level 35) * (level 45) Locked chests These infrequently-found chests are locked and can be opened by a rogue or blacksmith. * (level 20) * (level 30) * (level 45) * (level 55) These chests have rather disappointing contents compared to the Trunks routinely fished from Floating Wreckage. They generally only contain bolts of cloth, leather, and (very rarely) uncommon quality gear. Message in a bottle are infrequently found from ocean fishing in zones of level 20-40. Contents may include: *Scrolls (Scroll of Protection, Scroll of Spirit, etc.) *Recipes (Plans, Schematics, etc.) *Damp Diary pages Other objects Potions Various common potions are occasionally caught while fishing. Rumsey Rums Several varieties of Rumsey Rum brand alcoholic beverage are occasionally caught while fishing from Floating Wreckage. In addition to getting you drunk, these provide a stamina buff. * * * Crafting ingredients Several items generally obtained through other means can also occasionally turn up while fishing. * , from Un'Goro Crater (Fire Plume Ridge). * , from The Barrens (Oases and The Wailing Caverns). * , from the "School of Fish" in Elwynn Forest. The pool, located in an elevated lake north of Northshire Abbey, cannot be reached by normal means. * , worldwide. Elemental water These drop from various water-based elementals, but can also be fished from Patches of Elemental Water in Coastal Azshara (only in the Bay of Storms, Hetaera's Clutch and Scalebeard's Cave.) They are used in various professions. * * * * Weapons and armor Various weapon items or armor items are occasionally caught while fishing. Weapons and armor unique to fishing: * , named in reference to The One Ring from The Lord of the Rings, which was also caught by fishing. Can be fished worldwide in low level areas, but is very rare. It carries a high price at auction. * , a one-handed mace can be fished from The Sludge Fen in The Barrens. * , a dagger. Can be caught in any non-pool water in Northrend. Fishing equipment *The , an extremely rare +15 fishing pole, can only be obtained by fishing. If you can find one, it fills a void in the fishing pole progression. Do not expect to find one in the auction house. *The can only be obtained by fishing. It is not fished directly, but is fished in box-like containers. It is not equipment used while fishing, but rather teaches a skill useful for fishing - tracking fishing nodes on your mini-map. Vendor trash Vendor trash items are occasionally caught while fishing. Unique to fishing: * * * , a reference to Jimmy Hoffa. * . * * High value vendor items Admittedly, high value is a relative term; these are still essentially vendor trash, but significantly more valuable than the typical trash item fished. Unique to fishing: * vends for * vends for (is also a quest item) * vends for Quest items Some fished items are the object of a quest. These are typically a quest item type, are only used in that quest, and can only be caught while you are doing the quest. These will typically have no vend value, but note that 'Strange Engine Part' can be caught outside the quest (since it starts the quest) and vends for . The quest is repeatable. Raid boss * , a boss in Zul'Gurub in Stranglethorn Vale is spawned by luring him out with Zulian Mudskunks. Catch 5 Zulian Mudskunk and use a Mudskunk Lure at Pagle's Pointe. The Mudskunk Lure is bought from Nat Pagle in Dustwallow after completing the quest Quest:Nat's Measuring Tape. Requires 300 fishing. (Zul'Gurub is a level 60, 20 man instance, although most of it can be solo'd by level 80 players.) See Quests section above. * , a boss in Serpentshrine Cavern in Coilfang Reservoir, can only be spawned by fishing. Fish in the area and eventually you will 'catch' him. See also * Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza * Daily Fishing Quests * Fishing equipment (Equipment that aids fishing, and can often be obtained by fishing) * Fishing locations (Places where various fish and such are found) * Fishing skill requirements by zone (Explanation of the degrees of difficulty of fishing in different locations) * Category:Fishing (Fishing-related articles on WoWWiki) External links * Level Fishing and Cooking to 375 * Draznar's Fishing FAQ * Thalen's WoW Guide - Swirls and patches of elemental water. * Fishing Basics - Official information. Category:Fishing